


Perfect Vs. Different

by AutumnKnight17



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnKnight17/pseuds/AutumnKnight17
Summary: Betty could love in two different ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Un-Edited and not proofread so please don't judge. Also I thought Betty and Jughead didn't have enough attention.

Betty knows it would be different with Archie. With Archie they would’ve been the talk of the town, another perfect play on the perfect relationship, high school sweethearts, football player and cheerleader, best friends since before they could talk, the ultimate cliche of the girl next door falling for the all-American boy. She wanted that.

Except maybe that’s not what she needed, because becoming the “it couple” comes with expectations, the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect daughter.

She can’t help but compare it to what she’d have with Jughead. With Archie, she has limitations, an image she’d have to uphold, expectations she’d need to meet because Archie is the walking-talking-living incarnation of the perfect prince every girl wanted when they were growing up, he sings, plays guitar, sports, has that grin that’d send even the witches in those fair tales you grew up reading into a blushing, flustered frenzy. 

Perfect, she uses that word a lot when describing Archie, he’s perfect in every way and, yeah, maybe Betty is still a little bit in love with him, but that doesn’t matter because Jughead is different. 

Different. She uses that word a lot when describing Jughead. Yes, he doesn’t sing, he doesn’t play guitar or sports and he doesn’t have that Prince Charming-esque grin. 

What he has is his writing, his works, what he has is that little grey beanie that looks like a crown always perched on top of his messily tossed black locks, what he has is that smirk, not a grin, that smirk that reminds you he’s danger personified.

Danger that makes it hard to want safety.

Yes, Betty is still in love with Archie, for idealistic reasons, shitty dreams of her childhood days manifesting in an unrealistic infatuation. But she likes Jughead and when she thinks about it, she could fall hopelessly, messily in love with him too. After she’s given up her childhood the way he has.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
